Since the synthesis of 1,3,3-trinitroazetidine (TNAZ) as a melt castable high performance explosive, the structurally related free base 3,3-dinitroazetidine, as well as the salts thereof, have been of interest. However, the salts and free base of 3,3-dinitroazetidine have not been sucessfully prepared.
A synthesis for the 3,3-dinitroazetidine has now been developed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the compound 3,3-dinitroazetidine and a method of synthesizing 3,3-dinitroazetidine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide salts of the compound 3,3-dinitroazetidine and a method of preparing salts of 3,3-dinitroazetidine.